


【授翻】your eyes have their silence/你眼底的寂静

by Clover_cherik



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, it's also vv soft? and fluffy??, it's not as angsty as the tags make it sound, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: Tony会温柔对待Stephen的双手，即便Stephen自己都已忘了。





	【授翻】your eyes have their silence/你眼底的寂静

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [your eyes have their silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751875) by [doctortwelfth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctortwelfth/pseuds/doctortwelfth). 



> 作者笔记：我死了——因为考试。所以这篇没有我想写的那么长（如果你看到什么不对劲的地方请随意告诉我你的意见）。  
> 我不确定这个故事发生的时间节点，但提到了这时Tony已经没有反应堆了……所以也许你们知道这一点就行？

~~~~

Stephen疲惫不堪地回到家里，面色苍白，血迹斑斑。比他预计回来的时间要晚得多。

“Stephen，”Tony说着从沙发上跳了起来。对方的眼睛底下有一小块血迹，Tony伸手摸了摸。那里已经干了，乌黑结痂。“JARVIS，给我扫描他，我们有纱布和抗生素吗——情况如——”

Stephen轻轻叹了口气打断了他。“没事的Tony。我还好。”他举起双手伸向Tony的双手，轻轻颤抖着。“中央公园有一起麻烦的巫师恶斗。这血不是我的。”

Tony吸了一口气，听到胸口咯咯作响，身体几乎因深埋在心中的焦虑而颤抖。“你该给我打个电话，这样我就能送一套装甲过去然后——”他咽了一下唾沫，强迫自己呼吸。（他并不擅长处理伤势，无论是自己的还是他爱的人的。他不得不提醒自己呼吸。）“你需要我做点什么？”

Stephen疲倦地朝他笑笑，满是真挚的爱意，让他不得不将目光移开了一瞬。“让我先脱掉这身衣服，嗯？”Stephen用双手略略捧捧了一下Tony的脸庞，然后回到自己那已经破烂不堪的长袍袖子上。这是一个小小的、安慰的姿势，而当然了，即便在这样的情况下，Stephen也会是安慰他的那个。

斗篷将它自己紧紧贴在Stephen的身上，仿佛要保护他，Tony笑了笑。他很熟悉这种冲动。“你确定你的手不需要任何东西吗？没有什么我能做的？”

“没事的，Tony，”Stephen在转过身去之前飞快地吻了吻他的嘴角，“它们会愈合的。”

\------

Stephen通常会用法术来阻止颤抖，但现下他的双手仍然明显颤抖不已，并且整晚都没停过。

Tony注意到了。他当然注意到了。（他是个发明家。他的工作是观察和改进他所关心的事情，而没有什么能比对Stephen的关心更多的了。）

他并没有提起过。自己的胸口曾经破了一个洞，毒性在他的血管中蔓延扩散——他对受伤够熟悉了，足以明白让一切过去需要时间。

Stephen站在顶楼巨大的窗户前来回踱步，窗外漆黑的夜色为他勾勒出一道柔和的灰色轮廓。很少能看到他这个样子，没穿斗篷，身着便服。Tony在隔壁起居室里研究那台旧Stark phone的内部，在抬头看到这一幕时，情不自禁地露出了微笑。

Tony将手机完全拆开，在取出小电路板进行进一步研究的那一瞬几乎是习惯性地伸手去摸了摸沙发边上那口镶着黑色橡木板的柜子。他知道里头藏着Stephen的红酒，那是罕见的令法师沉迷的事物之一。Tony差点忍不住要打开，但犹豫不决地将手悬在木头上方。他俩今晚都不该喝酒。

他转而悄悄朝厨房走去，打开一罐茶叶。这是Stephen搞的某种异国风情混合产品，从印度或尼泊尔或某个差不多遥远的地方进口而来，这种东西是Tony死都不会承认自己喜欢的。他闭上眼睛，等水烧开。

Tony将茶倒进两个陶瓷杯里，然后拿起它们朝Stephen身边走去。他仍然站在窗前，带着Tony讨厌的那种温柔又痛苦的表情。（他不知道该怎么办。他可以解决很多问题，他喜欢拿出科学家那 **一堆** 说辞来，但他从来没有自欺欺人地认为人可以被修复。）

“Stephen。”他平静地说，递过去杯子。

Stephen接了过去，双手猛烈颤抖。他紧紧攥住那杯茶就好像抓着根救命稻草（a lifeline）。“Tony，”他同样平静地说，“我很抱歉。”

Tony摇了摇头。“不。”他不会浪费时间去问“ **你** **怎么** **会这么想** ”或者“ **你说什么** **呢** ”。他对这种感觉确然再了解不过了。“不许你说抱歉，Stephen。”

他们沉默了一会儿，眺望照亮了纽约夜晚的灯火。

“我爱你，你知道的，对吧？”Tony柔声说，转头望了望Stephen的侧颜。骨骼棱角分明，

同他的思想一般锐利。

Stephen倒吸了一口气，Tony小心翼翼地将一根手指安在他唇上。“你不必回应。这不是个合同。”这不是他们第一次说这个了，但依然有些陌生，让他觉得让Stephen说出那句话来让自己安心并不怎么妥当。不是这样的。不是在他如此脆弱的时候。

Stephen主动闭上了眼睛，任自己的脑袋带着沉沉重压垂在Tony 的肩头。

“让我看看你的手，”Tony低声说道，嘴唇紧贴着Stephen的额际，正是黑发中掺着几缕银丝的地方。“我得——”他喘着气说道。他得检查它们，用手指摸摸它们，并确保从身体上看来没有发生什么可怕的事情。

过了一会儿，Stephen小心翼翼地将手指从袖子的褶皱中抽出来。它们还在微微颤抖，Tony皱起眉头。震颤应该已经停了。

“发生了什么？”他握住左边那只手展开，轻轻揉着上面凸起的疤痕组织，他知道那样能够缓解麻木的感觉。

“脱力了。画了太多咒语。”Stephen的肩膀弯起某个疲惫的弧度。“没什么好担心的。”

Tony咽了咽，低头望着手中颤抖的手指。（心中涌起熟悉的冲动，想要绘制蓝图、做出支架，随便什么能让它好起来的东西，因为他无法忍受看着自己所爱的人如此痛苦——这不公平的，Stephen不得不经历这一切——）

“停，Tony。”Stephen叹了口气，换了个姿势，用身子贴住Tony的胸口。

“我什么都没说。”

“你在想。”

他保持了沉默，约等于默认了。

“你解决不了这个，还不明白吗？”Stephen说着将手从对方的按摩中抽了出来。“相信我，我已经试过了，如果能治得好我就不会像这样坐在这儿了。”

Tony想伸出手来，把对方拉近（这个人难道没意识到，一点儿都没有意识到，诸如他是否能够使用自己的 **双手** 这样微不足道的小事，根本不会让Tony觉得有何不同）。但他停在了那里，因为事情就是那样——这是Stephen的悲伤，Stephen的过去，即使Tony有过反应堆这样的经历也不能体会的重量（magnitude）。因此他暂且放下了让他手痒想要创造一个工程学奇迹的计划（只是现在而已，他没有那么容易放弃，但首先、也是最重要的一点，这是Stephen自己的人生），想让对方的手能够听自己使唤的计划。

Stephen的手突然猛地抖了起来，快速、剧烈地抽搐着，茶从玻璃杯边上洒出来溅到了他露在外面的皮肤上。他沮丧地咆哮着，突然松开了杯子，这突如其来的动作既恶劣又消极，让杯子在地板上摔了个粉碎，滚热的液体溢了出来洒在他们脚上。

Tony叫了一声，从喷溅的瓷片和茶水中退缩开去，这似乎驱散了Stephen眼底的某些东西，

“对不起，”Stephen说，惊恐地后退。“我不知道我为什么要这样做。我不是故意——”

他使劲伸出双手，像是要施放咒语但又咽了下去去。Tony朝前一步，有点担心，因为他知道疼痛发作时怎样的，也知道怎么样隐忍疼痛，但不管怎样橙色的光芒还是从Stephen手指间倾泻而出，玻璃碎片开始自动互相粘合。Stephen喘着气完成这些，双手本能地捂住胸口，痛苦地蜷缩成一团。

Tony喊着他，惊慌失措地吐出句：“你的手，Stephen。就算你永远修不好它们我也根本不在乎，你也没有权利毁掉它们剩下的部分！”（突然一种恐惧袭上了他的胸膛，因为如果Stephen进一步弄伤自己的双手，他将永远不会原谅自己或Tony。他应该做得更多的，不然事情也不会发展到这个地步——）

Stephen没有再发脾气。他颓废耷拉着的身体、软下来的棱角和疲惫的眼神中流露出他所有的挣扎，任由Tony用手将自己的手握紧。

Tony只觉得生疼。不知道怎样才能让这变得好些。

“今晚我们不需要，Stephen，”在沉默许久之后，他开口，“现在我们都不需要独自一人了。”

Stephen勉强笑了笑，朝他蜷得更紧了；差不多是，微弱的和好的信号。尚未结束，还没有——等到早上他们会谈谈，但他不知道要怎么结束（他从来都不知道，但他相信Stephen，那就足够了）。但现在，他们就那么站在玻璃窗前，望着霓虹灯光倾泻入夜空。

他们就像那样紧紧拥抱着躺上了床，Tony能感觉到Stephen的呼吸变得均匀，不再那么急促。这让他如释重负，终于可以闭上眼睛。

在他差不多快睡着的时刻，Tony听到身后传来一阵轻轻的窸窣声。昏暗的卧室里，寂静无声。Stephen低声说着我也爱你的句子，向着他柔软的脊背，一遍又一遍地，恍如祷告。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者笔记：我的tumblr是@doctortwelfth。
> 
> 译者笔记：  
> 作者的标题取自诗歌《Somewhere I have Never Travelled》  
> 你的眼底满是寂静  
> 至柔的手势中有力量将我关闭  
> 我无法触及 只因它太靠近  
> 虽然我如紧握的手指关闭自己  
> 你总能一瓣一瓣地解开我  
> 如春天般碰触那第一朵蔷薇 神秘轻巧地将她开启  
> 在相爱的关系当中他们并不总是能永远强大，但终归没有畏惧向爱人展示脆弱的一面。或许不可能总是在对的时间说出对的话，也害怕让对方受伤，不知道怎样解决这一切。但是啊，我爱你，一定会让你知道。


End file.
